Two Souls
by Kathywrites
Summary: Takuma and Tamaki have been dying to show each other affection, and now they have the chance. Rated M for lemons ;D I hope you like it :D


It was another day at school, another day of being the Tamayori Princess. Tamaki climbed the stairs to reach the rooftop for lunch. Everyone was waiting for Tamaki and laughing about something while Takuma's face was red and Mahiro was hitting the side of his shoulder. Tamaki arrived at the doors but stood behind them and peaked out to look around.

She recalled events that had happened the last time that she was here; Takuma hugged her and promised her that he would protect her forever, he kissed her… Tamaki fingertip were found on her bottom lip, she remember how it felt. She had fallen in love with him because of moments like those ones. However she was still unclear of his feelings towards her. The four guys out there were her guardians; although she saw them as her important friends.

Ever since Shinji found out he wasn't the Inukai guardian, he was still there to protect and help Tamaki. Ryou who was the true Inukai guardian showed up here occasionally to see how they were going.

"Hey, Princess, how long are you going to stand there for?" Yuuichi called out.

Tamaki squeaked and walked through the doors and took her seat next to Takuma and Shinji. She opened my lunch box and the boys looked over with envious eyes, they always want her lunch because Mitsuru was their favourite cook.

Mahiro decided go on loudly about someone saw the other day that looked like Fiona-sensei. Tamaki was barely listening, she was paying attention more to the way she was eating, and trying to eat gracefully was a hard task. Takuma's eyes went from the scenery of the school grounds to around the table and stopped on Tamaki. He rolled his eyes.

"Baka, you have rice all over your face," He informed Tamaki.

Tamaki squealed a little and quickly removed the few pieces of rice that were stuck to her cheek.

"Don't worry too much about it Tamaki-sempai, you're only with us," Shinji assured her, she didn't need to be graceful around them, they knew how clumsy she was etc.; although she was trying to not be a messy eater.

Takuma's eyes were studying Tamaki until his eyes shot straight to Mahiro who was grinning smugly to him; well it was actually a rather mischievous grin.

"Shinji, Yuuichi I need your help with something, Takuma you stay here and talk with Tamaki," he said coolly and the way he said "Talk with Tamaki," had awoken Tamaki's curiosity.

Yuuichi didn't move, his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, he was most likely asleep.

"Oi, Yuuichi," Mahiro shouted.

"You don't need to be so loud," Yuuichi said as he opened his eyes and made his way to the door.

The three boys left quickly and Takuma was staring off into the distance.

"Is there something you needed to talk to me about Takuma?" Tamaki said, turning herself on the chair to face him

He leaned over towards and enveloped her into a hug placing his lips on the top of her head, where her fringe started.

"Takuma, we're at school, what are you doing?" she hissed quietly and pushed him away a little.

"I've missed you so much." He said while clearing away the strands of hair that were out of place on her face, then twirling it around his finger.

Tamaki looked down to hide her face. He leaned down to look at her and smiled when he had seen her bright red rosy cheeks.

"Your face is quite red Tamaki," when the words passed his lips, the red went a shade darker.

"Tamaki is a tomato." He laughed

"Uh, shut up," She retorted and glared at him.

He returned to his serious self.

"Tamaki, I want to take you somewhere, just you and me." He demanded.

"Sure, I'd like to spend some time with you," She said absentmindedly and smiled at him, their eyes met and his had shown a yearning to embrace her, to kiss her again.

"Tam-"He was interrupted from the footsteps he heard climbing up the stairs.

"Is it safe to come back lovebirds?" The ever so noisy Mahiro called out from the entrance. Tamaki was startled, although Takuma was giving him a glare of annoyance.

Tamaki noticed and couldn't help but giggle a little, which caused Takuma to smile, but he covered his smile with his hand and looked away. He was always so adorable when he was embarrassed.

The bell sounded causing us to pack up and return to class, Takuma kept an eye on Tamaki when they walked in the hallway to their next classroom.

"Oh, I forgot something from the library, go on without me." Tamaki exclaimed and rushed in the direction of the library. Disobeying her, he followed her from the distance; the school wasn't a safe place much anymore.

She had retrieved her books that were still in the place where she had left them on table. Ryou wandered up behind her and took a lock of hair to his nose then grabbed her shoulders and sniffed the side of her neck. This had caused her to jump, although Ryou was pulled back by Takuma, he stood in between them, he growled a little at Ryou.

"Still the same scent, although it seems a little different," Ryou said plainly, "Bye Princess," he then wandered off towards the hallway.

Tamaki sighed and glared at Ryou's back.

"Are you okay?" Takuma asked not taking his eyes off Ryou.

"I'm fine, let's get to class or we'll be late." Tamaki said and worried a little.

"We're already late." He informed her; she groaned at his response and sat at the table in the library. No point in going now.

"Tamaki, the saying does go, 'better late than never.' Does it not?" Takuma inquired

"Well the saying is more like Tamaki has a headache and wants to stay here," She said while rubbing the back of her head and the putting her head down on the desk.

"It's not the seals, or the temple is it?" Takuma asked, his posture changed, from what Tamaki could see he was ready to run off in the direction of those places.

"No, just a normal headache," she whined.

"You should be alright here, I'll go get some water," Takuma said checking the surroundings to sense if it was safe. Then studied Tamaki who had sat up, nodded and gave me a small smile. He ran his fingers through her hair then ran off.

It was getting worse, much worse. The throbbing in her head then slowly crept downwards, down her back causing her to shot straight up, around to her front she held her stomach. She whimpered, her body was aching all over. A ringing was heard in her ear and was gradually getting louder. Taken over by dizziness she cried out and fainted.

"Takuma," she whispered slowly letting the pain take hold of her and welcomed her into a slumber.

Takuma's ear twitched and he looked in the direction to the library. His eyes narrowed and he began to run.

"If anything has happened to her, I swear people will not be forgiven," he muttered under his breath.

Ryou managed to sneak back in, he was peering through the shelves a few rows away from the table where Tamaki had fainted. He was going to take a few steps forward to place the water he got on the table but he smelt Takuma. Ryou growled and took his leave out the other door.

Takuma entered the library trying to catch his breath, he saw Tamaki leaning on the table she looked like she was asleep. Takuma didn't trust the feeling he had in him.

"Tamaki," he reached the side of the table and placed the water on the other side of the table. He then nudged her shoulder gently, no response. Being the slightly paranoid person he is he checked her pulse on her neck; it was beating a little faster than normal and her neck was quite warm he then moved his hand to the side of her face, it was really warm.

"Taku-Takuma, Ta-"he heard faintly.

"Tamaki," he said whilst picking her up "Time to get you to the infirmary." He placed her on the table for a second to put the water bottle in her lap.

He then carefully carried her to the infirmary and no one was there but he intruded and put her on the bed near the window. Takuma looked around the room to find a cloth or washer to run through some cold water to pat down her neck and face with.

A few hours had past Tamaki awoke to find her in a bed the sheet had been brought up to just below her elbows and her neck and face felt cooler. She looked around the room, she saw someone leaning on the side of the bed near her right hand, with their face to the side, their eyes were closed but their red hair had fallen over their eyes. She had then recognised Takuma, who wasn't asleep but just resting, he did know however Tamaki was awake but she would probably get back to sleep soon. He didn't flinch when he felt her soft fingers brushed away some hair on his face then went to his hand and found it comfortable to place her hand in his. She then sighed and started to pull her hand away but Takuma had gently tightened his grip around and opened his eyes.

Tamaki sat up and smiled at him, with his unoccupied hand he opened the top of the water bottle and handed it to her.

"How much sleep have you had lately?" he asked sternly

She remembered that she often couldn't sleep so she wandered off to the storehouse to find out more about the legend of her past, and the temple, she smiled a little and laughed nervously.

"Well, you see, about that." She looked away and laughed a bit more.

Takuma sighed, "I'm guarding you from now on."

"Eh, wait, wait, wait, you're not planning to stay at my house with me are you?" Tamaki questioned

"Uh, I won't be the only one; I'll get the others to stay as well." He exclaimed.

"Sorry, we're all busy," Mahiro said whilst creeping through the door with the others.

"Sorry Tamaki-sempai," Shinji apologised.

"Mitsuru will be there remember," Yuuichi said, Shinji looked out the window.

"I know." He said quietly. "I'm off to the library, I have study to do." Shinji walked out and the atmosphere was different.

"Looks like it'll be just you two lovebirds." Mahiro said cheerfully grinning like an idiot.

"Get out, you're being too loud, people are resting," Takuma said.

"But you two are holding hands," Mahiro went on.

They had both forgotten, they immediately separated their hands and blushed. Yuuichi pushed Mahiro out of the infirmary.

"We should go," Takuma said after clearing his throat. Tamaki looked at him and giggled, Takuma was caught off guard from that giggle, and he looked at her and smiled.

School had finished and Tamaki and Takuma met up at the usual spot, it was quiet most of the way back, until Tamaki struggled to stand upright, Takuma caught her before she fell down.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't have been able to make it." He said "Well we're almost there, we're far from people, so I guess this is okay," he said whilst picking her up.

"Hey, I can walk, I just felt a little dizzy." She muttered. "And you can't possibly carry me up all those steps."

"Let's find out." Takuma said.

He managed to get her most of the way up the steps; he placed her down after she complained that she wanted to walk from there on.

"Mitsuru-chan, are you here?" Tamaki called out when entering the house,

"She must be out," Takuma said looking around.

"It's just us then," Tamaki said

Takuma and Tamaki realised it, it was just them, that they were all alone. The atmosphere had changed slightly, Takuma resist his urge to hold her, to kiss her, and to cherish her scent. Tamaki wanted him to hold her, she missed his arms, but she just told him to go to the living room while she went to get change and put her stuff away. She arrived back and Takuma had his eyes closed and was breathing slowly.

"Takuma, are you okay?" Tamaki asked, her voice startled him a little.

"I'm fine, shall we go look at the storehouse, I take it that's what keeps you up at night." He asked, just so she wouldn't go wandering off in the night.

"Uh, you got me, let's go." She followed him out and went up to the storehouse.

Once they got inside she wandered off to her section that she was up to and he had followed her, there were a few books on the floor that Tamaki did not see and she tripped over them but Takuma managed to wrap his arm around her in time. He hadn't noticed that his hand landed on her chest. She however, noticed straight away.

"Huh, have you put on weight Tamaki, your tummy seems a little pudgy," Takuma said rubbing her boob a little, squeezing it as well.

"Takuma, that's not my tummy," she said in a low quite tone.

He let go and blushed furiously.

"Tamaki, I'm sorry."

"Baka, stay over there," She said and continued walking.

He couldn't take it any longer, his yearnings were too much, and he needed her in his arms. He tried to supress his urges, but failed.

He walked over to her slowly and found her leaning against a wall with a book in her hands.

"Tamaki…" her head perked up and looked at Takuma

"Yes?" she asked, but he didn't respond, he took the book out of her hands and weaved his arms around her waist and placed his cheek on the side of her head.

"Takuma…" she whispered, she drew her arms and held them close to her so Takuma could have her completely in his arms.

He kissed the top of her ear "I love you," he whispered into her ear. He gently pushed her against the wall with his arms both sides. He stared deeply into her brown with a glimmer of gold eyes.

Their hearts were racing; she put her arms around his neck and gently placed her lips on his. He enveloped her and took the lead, he moaned into her mouth when she ran her fingers through his hair.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the storehouse, in each other's arms exploring the parts of each other's mouth. Squeezing out all the affection they've wished to give each other all this time. Takuma wanted more but he didn't make another move until Tamaki took his hand and placed it on her chest about her heart.

"Takuma, this is yours, my heart, is yours forever. I love you." She said and smiled the smile that reassures him that everything will be okay; there is a bright future ahead.

"Tamaki, you're so beautiful." He said quietly caressing her face and kissing her forehead several times. He squeezed her breast a little more, looking at her with pleading eyes, he wanted more of her.

They were sitting on the floor and she was in his lap, she moved a little to get comfortable only to feel something hard in his pants. She didn't realise that he was aroused; she didn't know that she was quite turned on herself.

"Takuma…" she whispered and tugged at the top of his shirt pacing her hands near the buttons. He just gazed into her eyes while taking her hands to undo the buttons on his shirt, once the buttons were undo he removed it and Tamaki's hands lightly placed her hands all around his chest and his abs. placing her hands on his thighs, he then took her hands up to his mouth and kissed both of them several times.

Tamaki took his hands to the top of her shirt and he caught on and undid her buttons. Revealing her white lacy bra he took in the images of her almost bare chest.

She repositioned herself to be sitting on his facing him, she pushed herself close to his while he took off her shirt, he ran his hands up and down her bare back running over her bra strap several times. He stopped at her bra trying to figure out how to unclip this puzzle, he hesitated and Tamaki laughed and helped him out with unclipping it for him. He then slowly moved the straps off her arms and removed the bra and stared at her beautiful chest. The warm feeling was welling up in both of them, he kissed her the trailed his kisses over her jawline then down her neck, over her collarbone while at the same time his hands started up her hips and slid up to her breast. He kissed over her left breast then licked and flicked the nipple while she moaned a little and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Tamaki-chan, are you in there?" someone called out making them be as quiet as possible they started getting dressed as quick as they could, while Tamaki was still dressing herself Takuma went to the door to find Mitsuru outside, he closed the door behind him.

"Tamaki is just looking up some stuff, I was helping her out, she will be out in a second, she is putting some books away." He said to her.

"Okay, I just need to talk to her about something."

Tamaki wandered out of the building

"Hi Mitsuru-chan," She smiled

"I won't be home tonight but from what I've heard Takuma will be staying here for a little while. I told him to make sure you get sleep and not run off to the storehouse. I'm sure you'll be able to make dinner, if not, Takuma can cook, I think…" She said and looked over at Takuma who gave a small nod.

"I promise I won't leave my room," Tamaki said and shot a looked at Takuma as Mitsuru turned away to leave the temple.

They went back inside and Takuma followed Tamaki to the kitchen.

"What would you like for dinner?" Takuma asked whilst looking in the cupboards to see what he could put together to create an edible meal.

"Can I have you for dinner?" Tamaki said seductively while wrapping her arms around him and pressing her cheek against his chest.

"Hmm, and what are you trying to do?" he said while turning around and running his fingers through her hair.

"Well, we officially have the house to ourselves, and there is quite a time before dinner." She said while kissing his neck several times.

"As much as I'd like to continue where we left, but you need to eat," He kissed the top of her forehead then shrugged out of her arms to start preparing.

"I'm not that hungry," she muttered, and then straight after that she heard her stomach say the opposite. Takuma looked at her then down to her tummy and laughed.

"Okay, I'll help make dinner." She said being defeated by the growls from her stomach.

Takuma made dinner, it was almost as good as Mitsuru and Shinji's cooking. He polished it off and Tamaki did the dishes whilst Takuma did a patrol of the campus to make sure they were completely alone. He got back to the kitchen only to find it empty.

"Tamaki?" he called out.

"Bedroom," he heard and wandered off to her bedroom.

She was sitting there on her bed in a black nightgown Takuma's erection came back quickly. She smiled seductively at him and gasped when she saw the tight spot in his pants.

"Come here Takuma," she purred.

"You little sexy kitten," he murmured under his breath and started undressing himself as he walked towards her bed.

She got up as soon as he reached the bed and embraced him, her lips made their way slowly up his neck and found his lips. He removed her nightgown to expose her naked flesh, Tamaki's hands tugged on his pants. His hand found his way to her shaven mould. He could feel the wetness of it already; she unzipped his pants and let them drop down so he could step out of them.

They were both standing naked in the room alone; both of the taking in what they called beauty in front of them.

"Tamaki, you're so beautiful." He whispered placing his hand on her cheek.

He then picked her up and spun her around a little, they laughed and he placed her on the bed and took position above her. He kissed her she broke it off and stared into his eyes.

"I'm ready Takuma," She said and smiled

He did not hesitate to fulfil her wish.

He gently put the tip in and then slid a little more in, it was so wet but she winced and whimpered a little. He stopped to let her adjust then slowly kept pumping in and out, her whimpers turned into moans and squeaks. He went faster and faster, and fell into a rhythmic pattern they both felt comfortable at and enjoyed.

They reached their climax and her collapsed on the bed beside her, they were both drenched in sweat and they didn't care, all that matters that they are now finally one. They've never been happier; Takuma's desires to make her happy grew larger every day, although right now, he has achieved a lot for her.

"I love you Takuma." She said and found her place in his arms where she fit just right.

"I love you too Tamaki," he kissed her forehead one last time before they both gave into the sleepy feeling that had washed over them.

That night two souls who were meant to be had combined and their love grew. Takuma swore from now on, she was his, no one else's and he will forever be hers.


End file.
